Team Spirit
by Mochi-girl
Summary: Cam and Angela ruminate over their closest friends... over drinks. Occurs toward the end of Season 5.


This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. I don't claim the characters as mine and I don't condone the actions of them either. Parents should monitor their childrens internet use, it is not my responsibility.

* * *

"What do you think of her?" Cam threw back a shot of bourbon and looked over at Angela who was perched on the bar stool next to her.

"She's hot, unequivocally, definitely hot." She saw Cam's eyebrows go up. "Don't worry, I'm not going there, because she's not going there, but I think the bigger question is, is Booth going there?" She sipped her margarita greedily.

"Booth's one of my dearest friends and these past couple of years have been really painful to witness. The torch he's been carrying for Dr. Brennan would burn cupid's wings off and when he finally gets the balls to do something about it…"

"Oh don't I know it. I was pretty pissed off at Brennan, but then I realized, the only way she'll get there is through a window, possibly from the roof, or off a moving train. It's always detours for her. You can forget the front door."

"Metaphorically speaking, of course. Sorry I don't mean to sound so insensitive." She signaled to the bartender and pointed to her empty shot glass.

"So whose team are you on?" Angela smirked finishing her drink. "I have always been Team Brennan, she is my girl, but in this case I'm defecting to Team Booth. These _kids_ need a little perspective. Maybe Dr. Bryar will be the one to give it to them."

Cam looked thoughtful. "The green eyed monster doesn't work for everyone, you actually think that Brennan has that capacity."

"Cam, she's not a robot, I know sometimes she acts like one, but really, she's very tender hearted. It's less about jealousy and more about a fresh perception. Maybe if she has an opportunity to see Booth through this marine biologist babe's eyes, it will open her eyes too."

The bartender refilled Cam's shot glass and Angela nodded for another one for herself as she talked . "Booth deserves better, I mean what a waste, he should be getting his aggression out making love to a woman instead of playing hockey. I used to feel sorry for him and his unrequited affections, but now, I'm kinda sick of it. I change my mind, I'm all about Team Bryar."

Cam smiled at the bartender and took the fresh refill and downed it like a truck driver. "Booth has one major flaw."

Angela looked at her, her expression, a wee bit glazed. "And, that would be..." She picked up her newly served drink and took a hefty slurp.

"He's too good. He's always thinking about others, the bastard." Cam signaled for a refill as she confessed her fears to Angela. "This is actually all my fault."

"What could possibly make you say something like that?" Angela drank thirstily from her glass and licked the salty rim.

"You know when Booth came back to work after having surgery for his brain tumor? He invited me out for a drink, I knew he wanted to talk, he seemed off balance. He asked me if he was the same person he was before his surgery." Cam looked distraught. Drinking affected her in subtle ways, like now, her knit top was slightly askew and her bra strap was showing.

"I just blurted it out. I told him that he was in love with Dr. Brennan, but before he opened that door he had better be sure of his feelings because if he cracked that shell and changed his mind, Brennan would die of loneliness before letting someone in her heart again." She tossed the bourbon back and made a sound of satisfaction.

"Wow! That's quite a statement." Angela tipped her glass back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He couldn't have known the metaphorical shell was impenetrable."

"And he's the one who may die of loneliness."

They both leaned on the bar and sighed... and pointed for a refill.

"What do you think about Assistant Director Hacker?" Angela said trading her empty glass for a full one.

Cam made a face. "The one thing I know about Hacker is that he didn't get to be Booth's bosses boss because of his good looks. I actually think he's a nice guy, but for the life of me I don't know what he sees in Dr. Brennan." She tried to straighten herself, and her top up, but overcompensated and now her other bra strap was showing.

"And what does Brennan see in him? Having him hovering around must drive Booth crazy, but he has to know that he's better than Hacker, I mean COME ON." Angela sipped her drink. "Why would Brennan settle for that when she could have Booth?" She licked her finger and touched it to the air and made a hissing sound, the gesture made her loose her balance and she waved her hands when she almost fell off her bar stool.

"Hacker's kinda a tool isn't he?" Cam blurted out.

Angela looked slightly shocked. "I can't believe you said that." She finished the margarita and smacked her lips.

"Blame it on Michelle and MTV... Team Hacker?"

The two women broke out in giggles, and Cam signaled for another round.

"I guess this is just how the game works. The home team, Team Brennan always has the advantage, but I'm finding it hard to get behind these baaaad plays." Angela reached into her purse for her mirror to inspect herself. What she saw wasn't pretty. "Cam, why didn't you tell me I had salt all over my face?" She bushed it off clumsily.

"Seriously, you know Ange, this has been fun, but I need to get home, Michelle's spending the night with a friend, so I got the house, the TV and the chips to myself." She did charades with her hands as she talked, making the shape of a house, pointing and pushing buttons on a invisible remote control and pretending to eat potato chips.

Angela giggled uncontrollably.

Cam looked at the bartender, he held her keys up in his hands and shook his head. "Thank God someone cares..."

Angela tried to compose herself, but when she snorted, she broke up all over again.

The two women giggled and leaned against each other, and started laughing until tears streamed down their face. Mascara laced tears.

A look of relief crossed the bartender face when he saw Hodgins walking toward the bar.

"Thanks for calling me." He told the bartender. "Good times, eh ladies?"

They both looked at him and declared in unison. "Team Hodgins!" And their laughter filled the bar.

The bartender looked at him and shrugged. "Don't ask."

* * *

Author's note: The antics of Booth and Brennan have driven their closest friends to drink. I know it's made me want a double.


End file.
